A Chance Encounter With A Highwayman
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Robin Locksley's coach is robbed by a highwayman and something is stolen from him during the encounter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-My** **bestie has helped me so much lately, and I'm dedicating this story to you Jordan. This was inspired loosely on the season finale of 4B.**_

The elegant black coach rattled through the moonless night, casting an eerie glow through the thick fog blanketing the countryside. Inside, Robin Locksley, the Marquis of Sherwood head lolled against the rich velvet squabs, his legs sprawled in exhausted abandon. Pleasantly tired, Robin closed his heavy eyelids.

Two horsemen waited along the deserted dark road, shrouded by damp mist that rose up from the ground in thick, suffocating tendrils. Covered from neck to heels in long cloaks, caps pulled low over their foreheads, they were barely discernable in the darkness.

"Tis late, Reggie. Time to go home. No one seems to be abroad tonight."

Reggia sighed regretfully. "So it seems, Dan. We'll try another-"

Dan cut his partner off in mid-sentence. "Hark, Reggie, perhaps luck is with us after all. I hear a coach coming this way. Remember now, caution is the word. There'll be hell to pay if I let anything happen to you. You're to ride away at the first sign of trouble."

"What can go wrong? We've done this before and probably will again."

"No doubt you're right, but I don't have to like it," Dan grumbled lightly.

"You're far too protective," Reggie complained. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

Reggie peered into the darkness, waiting for the coach to round the curve, every nerve ending tingling. When the vehicle finally came into view, Reggie hissed, "From the looks of the coach, the pickings will be good tonight."

"Remember what I said, Reggie," Dan warned as he reined his horse into the center of the road and withdrew his pistol. Reggie followed, taking a stance beside Dan, a pistol clutched in fingers gone numb with tension.

Robin was dreaming when his coach jolted to an abrupt stop, hurling him to the floor. He shook his head to clear it of the last remnants of sleep, returned to the seat and pulled up the shade. Seeing nothing beyond the glare of the coach lights, he reached for the door handle.

"Stand and deliver!"

Robin's hand froze. Highwaymen! Wide awake and alert now, he scrambled for his pistol.

"I wouldn't if I were you," the highwayman ordered in a low growl.

The pistol aimed at him through the window was long, large and lethal.

"Toss you weapon out the window."

Cursing beneath his breath, Robin removed the small pistol from his pocket and thew it out the window.

"Now get out. Don't try anything, there are two of us, and my partner had your coachman covered."

Robin descended cautiously from the coach. He wanted to do nothing to endanger the life of his coachman. His relief was palpable when he saw John standing beside the horses, alive but closely guarded by the second highwayman.

His attention snapped back to the highwayman waving a pistol in front of his face. Though the situation wasn't humorous, he wanted to laugh. He could discern nothing threatening about the bandit.

"Empty your pockets," the highwayman ordered in a gruff voice that sounded forced.

"You'll get no more than a few pounds," Robin drawled as he pulled several banknotes from his jacket and offered them to the highwayman. "You've held up the wrong coach this time. No jewels, no cash box, nothing but a man on his way home from an assignation."

Robin's blue eyes narrowed as he peered through the darkness at the highwayman's face. The bandits had picked their night well, he thought. Obscured by clouds and mist, the moonless skies provided scant light, and the highwayman's faces were all but hidden by their cloaks, and caps, making identification impossible. But the impression of a slim build and youth was strong. And one, when the highwayman lifted his face, Robin saw a flash of dark eyes, and a hint of black beneath the brim of his cap. A dark-eyed, dark haired bandit; the clues were mounting.

For the space of a heartbeat their gazes met and held, and some indefinable emotion passed between them. Robin barely had time to think about what it meant when the highwayman said, "Is that a ring on your finger?"

Robin's fingers curled spontaneously into his palm. The ring belonged to his dead father.

"Give it over," the highwayman hissed.

"You can't have it."

The pistol lowered perilously close to his privates. "Give it over, I say. Which would you rather part with, your ring or your...family jewels? Make no mistake, I will stop at nothing to get what I want."

Robin hesitated but a moment before working the ring off his finger and placing it in the highwayman's outstretched palm. The man sounded more desperate than dangerous. His voice had risen several octaves and he appeared nervous. He also spoke rather well for an ordinary highwayman. Robin stored all this within the chambers of his memory. He wouldn't rest until he saw the highwaymen swinging from the gallows on Tower Hill. No one robbed the Marquis of Sherwood and got away with it!

"Are those diamond studs in your shirt?"

"Will you leave me with nothing?" Robin drawled in a deceptively calm voice.

"If you are rich enough to wear diamonds for buttons, the loss will cause you scant grief. Hurry."

"What's the problem, Reggie? Is he giving you trouble?"

"Everything's fine, Dan. I'm just waiting for his shirt studs."

"Shall I bind the coachman and help you?"

"I can manage," Reggie called back.

"Robin removed the studs and placed them in the highwayman's eager hand with a contemptuous flourish, wishing he had thought to strap on his sword tonight.

"Anything else?" Reggie asked.

"That's it," Robin replied. He shot the highwayman a curious glance. "Your voice is changing, Reggie. Aren't you a bit young for this kind of work? And your speech; tis rather refined for a highwayman."

"Get back in the coach," Reggie ordered.

Robin wanted to protest but thought better of it. His wasn't the only life in danger. Though he sensed no danger from the lad, his partner was another matter. He watched through narrowed lids as Reggie backed away. A moment later the highwayman mounted their horses and quickly disappeared into the swirling fog.

"Are you all right, John?" Robin called as he leaped from the coach and searched the ground for his pistol.

"That I am, my lord. And tis sorry I am for allowing this to happen. Bloody highwayman. They came out of nowhere. I had a devil of a time getting the horses under control."

"It's not your fault, John. Help me find my pistol. It's too late to stop the bandits, but I'd hate to lost the piece. It belonged to my father." And so did the ring, Robin thought with a surge of anger.

The pistol was found in short order, and Robin returned to the coach. John picked up the reins and the coach rattled off the road. Drumming his fingers on the seat, Robin sat back and reviewed the clues the bandits had let slip, few though they were. Their names were Dan and Reggie, Reggie was young, possibly with black eyes and black hair. Robin hadn't seen the other one close enough to note any identifying aspects of his appearance.

Robin closed his eyes and tried to picture the younger highwayman again. Something uncomfortable stirred in him when he recalled Reggie's dark eyes, the feeling that Reggie was something other than what he pretended clawed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin met his best friends at the Brook's club the following evening, still miffed over the previous night's robbery. Both his friends were the best that any man could hope to have. Killian Jones and David Nolan. Together the three of them were called, the Lions of London.

"Well, out with it man," Killian goaded. "What happened?"

"A pair of highwayman stopped my coach last night. They took my father's ring and the diamond studs from my shirt." Robin said.

Killian held back a chuckle. "It's not like you to be caught off guard."

"I fell asleep," Robin muttered.

"Tell us about the robbery," David said. "A pair of unlikely highwaymen accosted Lord Gold and his wife a few weeks ago. They're probably the same ones who robbed you."

"I heard about the robberies," Robin admitted, "but never thought I would become a victim. I've set the Bow Street Runners on them. I know their names and aim to seem them brought to justice."

"You know their names?" David asked, all agog. "Rather careless of them, wasn't it?"

"They call themselves Reggie and Dan. Careless or not, it's a damn good clue."

Their meal arrived and they ate in silence, but Robin's mind churned as he chewed and swallowed without really tasting his food. Something about one of the highwaymen bothered him. The younger bandit's mannerisms and voice were distinctive. If he saw the fellow again, he most certainly would recognize him.

"Forget the rascals, Locksley," Killian said as he sat back and lit a cigar. "The law will deal with them. Sooner or later they'll make a mistake and end up on the gallows."

An hour later, the three best friends made their way to a place well known for gambling, wenching and drinking.

Stifling a yawn, Regina Mills made her way to fix her breakfast, she was still very tired from the night before.

"Good morning, Daniel. Have you seen my Mother?" Regina asked.

"I'm right here, dear," A diminutive woman of middle years bustled through the door.

"Good Morning, Mother," Regina said mustering a smile.

Cora didn't fret much like smiling, and with good reason. The slim pickings the night before weren't enough to pay the day help and make the repairs on the roof. And the arrogant man she'd encountered in the coach had given her an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Intuition told her the man was trouble, and she would be wise to be wary.

"Good Morning, Regina," Cora said. "You know I don't approve of what you're doing, you're exhausted dear."

"We've been over this before. I do what I must to provide for my family. No one is aware that Father left nothing behind but his title, and that's how I want it." Regina said.

"It's his fault," Cora cast an accusatory glance at Daniel. "But for him you would not be placing your life in danger with these night rides."

"If not for Daniel, we wouldn't have survived this long," Regina protested. "Papa left us nothing. He died under less than honorable circumstances and left a mountain of debt and scandal behind. By the time his bills were paid there was nothing left."

"You should have let me worry about that, Regina," Cora said.

"I didn't have the heart to break your heart Mother," Regina said.

"What about your heart?" Cora asked. "You'll never find a husband if you continue to risk your life for the sake of your family."

"Have you a better suggestion?" Regina asked. "Perhaps you could take in wash. I could always become a governess, but the money wouldn't be enough to keep up this house."

Cora flushed. "You needn't be so flippant about it. Taking in wash would be better than what you're doing. This has got to stop, Regina. One day your luck will run out-then what?"

"I can't stop, Mother, not yet," Regina argued. "Last night wasn't as profitable as I had hoped."

Coras shoulders sagged. "Regina, dear, please reconsider. Robbing coaches could be the death of you."

Seized by the inspiration, Regina grew thoughtful. "Maybe there is another way to get the money we need to survive."

"What precisely does that mean?"

"Didn't we just receive an invitation to the dowager Duchess Stanhope's ball? She's the wealthy widow who tried to rope Papa into marriage, if you recall. It wouldn't be difficult to slip up to her chambers and...

"Absolutely not! I forbid it. You are not going to steal from people we know. Especially her," Cora said.

"You know as well as I that the countess is a nasty old shrew. She probably invited me to her ball to humiliate me. She has never forgiven Papa for turning her down. The only sensible thing he's ever done, in my opinion."

"We rarely attend society functions," Cora reminded her.

"With good reasons. We can't afford it. We will need new ball gowns, and we'll have to rent a hackney to carry us there."

"You're actually thinking of going, Regina?" Daniel asked.

"Tis too good an opportunity to miss. Can you find a fence for the studs and ring we lifted last night?"

"I always do, Regina."

"Oh dear, this is terrible," Cora lamented after Daniel left the room. "I haven't been to a ball in ages. Go without me, Regina, and save the expense of a gown for me."

"You know I can't, Mother. Daniel can't escort me, and I'll need a proper chaperone even though I have been on the shelf for several years."

"Hardly on the shelf, dear," Cora protested. "You're only four and twenty."

"Nearly five and twenty and on the shelf," Regina repeated. "It's all right, Mother, I've adjusted to my lack of prospects. Without a dowry there's little hope of my marrying."

"What about Lord Nottingham? He'd marry you without a dowry if you'd but agree."

"Viscount Nottingham is a toad," Regina asserted.

Cora shrugged. "I'm inclined to agree. There's some nasty gossip circulating about him."

"I despise him. He got a merchant's daughter with child, and she threw herself off London's Bridge when he refused to wed her. Besides, he drinks too much and gambles too deeply," Regina said.

"Regina, I just wished you would reconsider this," Cora said.

"Don't worry, Mother, I'll be careful. Daniel would never let anything happen to me."

"Things have a way of going wrong," Cora wailed. "I rue the day Daniel talked you into the folly you now pursue."

"It was my idea, not Daniel's," Regina reminded her. "He joined me because I was determined to travel the course no matter what." Her chin rose stubbornly. "Besides, I feel no guilt for what I do. The people I steal from are the same ones who fed my father's appetite for debauchery. His so called good friends made no effort to stop his slide into ruin, even though they were aware that he could ill afford to keep up with them."

"Is there nothing I can say to stop you?" Cora ventured.

"Nothing. If things work out at the ball, perhaps I may put an end to my night rides."

"I can only hope," Cora sighed as she left the room.

Regina munched on toasted bread and sipped tea as her mind returned to the man who had been riding in the coach last night. He looked like the kind of man she'd sworn to avoid at all costs. A rake if she ever saw one, on his way home from an amorous assignation. How many innocents had he ruined? she wondered in a fit of pique.

Handsome beyond reason, the man had a look of dissipation about him despite the solid length of his body and broad shoulders. She judged him to be a jaded nobleman with a penchant for debauchery. He was just like Lord Nottingham, who had led her father to ruination and an early grave.

Regina could not help wondering about the man's identity. His coach carried no crest, but he reeked of money and breeding. And that sardonic smile of his had raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

Regina shrugged off a sudden premonition of doom and finished her breakfast. She had better things to do than fantasize about a man she was unlikely to meet again.

Robin paced before his grandmother, the dowager marchioness of Sherwood, hands clasped behind his back, a scowl etched across his brow.

"No need for dramatics, Robin," she admonished. "You know how I feel about you doing your duty and providing an heir to inherit the ancestral title and lands."

"Damnation, Grandmama, must you constantly carp about my unmarried state? I'm only thirty. Papa didn't wed until he was five and thirty."

"Leave your dear departed father out of this," she said crisply. "I'm getting on in years and wish to see and heir before I turn up my toes. If you'd stop your carousing you might find a young lady to your liking. I understand the crop of debts entering the marriage mart this year is exceptional."

"Exceptional for what reason, Grandmama?" Robin groused. "Exceptionally young? Exceptionally bland and docile? Exceptionally empty headed? I have no interest in those kinds of women."

His Grandmama pounded her silver headed cane on the polished floor with enough force to command Robin's attention. "The Countess Stanhope is giving a ball this evening. Everyone who is anyone will be there. I assume you received an invitation."

Robin shrugged. "I suppose. John takes care of those things."

"I expect you to attend," she said in a voice that brooked no argument. "You can look over the young ladies while you're there."

Robin loved his Grandmama dearly, but she was a bit of a tyrant when it came to ordering his life. Still and all, he wouldn't think of disappointing her. He'd attend the ball, but he had no interest in furthering his matrimonial prospects. Grandmama could lead him to water but she couldn't make him drink.

Robin bent and kissed the paper thin skin of his Grandmama's cheek. "Very well, Grandmama, I shall attend Lady Stanhope's ball, but don't expect me to find the love of my live there. I'm enjoying myself far too much to let myself be leg shackled any time soon."

"I have a good feeling about tonight," she said with a smile. "You will stay for tea, won't you?"

"Of course, but I can't stay long. If I'm to attend the ball, I should like to bring reinforcement."

"Are you by chance referring to those disreputable cronies of yours? High time they found themselves brides, and long past the time to disband the Lions of London. Let tongues wag about someone else for a change. I'm hearily sick of hearing about my grandson's escapades. Now sit down while I ring for tea, your constant pacing wearies me."

Robin left his grandmother's house an hour later. Climbing into his curricle, he took the reins and aimed his high stepping grays toward White's. Jones and Nolan didn't know it yet, but they were going to a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Accompanied by his two friends, Robin strolled into the throng of people attending the dowager Countess Stanhope's ball and felt a crushing dread when he noted the overabundance of young women dressed in virginal white; the color worn by every young lady newly come out.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," Killian complained in an aisle to Robin. "Look at all the attention we've garnered. This room holds more eager mamas anxious to wed their daughters to titles than I've seen in a long time."

"I'm not looking for a wife," David drawled. "and fortunately, no one is goading me to wed. My title isn't important enough to warrant the attention you two get."

"Grandmama means well," Robin replied. "She simply cannot understand why I refuse to take a wife."

Killian gave a bark of laughter," Does your grandmother know that you're too busy wenching to wed? You, David and I are unrepentant rogues. I wouldn't be surprised if we all ended up in perdition when we cock up our toes."

"Then so be it," Robin responded. "I'm going to greet Grandmama, then get roaring drunk."

"Isn't that your grandmother talking to the dowager countess?" David pointed out.

Robin blew out a long suffering sigh. "Indeed it is. Excuse me, gentlemen, duty calls."

Before he could leave he saw the Countess Hayworth comin their way. Robin quickly started towards his Grandmother, Killian following closely behind him.

"Phew, that was a close one," Robin said. "After I speak to Grandmama, I intend to leave. I've made an appearance and fulfilled my commitment. Shall we collect David on the way back and head over to Brooks's? There's little here to..." His words halted in mid sentence. "Bloody hell, who is that?"

Robin could not help staring at the lady who stood poised in the doorway. Why hadn't he seen her before? Where had she been keeping herself? It was obvious she wasn't new on the marriage mart, for her poise and maturity marked her as a woman well past the first bloom of youth. But her age detracted not at all from her glowing beauty.

Killian followed the direction of Robin's gaze. "Well, I'll be damned. Imagine finding Lady Regina Mills here. She's really something, isn't she?"

An understatement, Robin thought. Not only was the lady stunning in every way, but she was also an original with dark hair and a flawless complexion. Most brunettes had pasty complexions and such, but Lady Regina was the exception.

"Is she married? I don't see a husband hovering over her. Is she amenable to taking a lover?"

"Keep your cock in your breeches, Robin," Killian advised. "Lady Regina Mills is unmarried. She's the daughter of the late Earl of Sefton."

"I've heard the name but I'm not familiar with him."

"He died rather dishonorable while you were with Wellington on the Penisula."

"Dishonorably?"

"He dueled over a few prostitutes. Rather stupid of him, but the man's sense deserted him long before. A lot of his so called friends took advantage of him. Tis said he left a mountain of debt for his family." Killian answered.

"They must have done well by themselves. Lady Mills and her companion are decked out in the latest fashion."

"Her companion is Lady Mary Blanchard, who I think our friend David has had his eye on for some time."

"Why hasn't Lady Regina wed? It's beyong imagining that a woman of her great beauty should remain unmarried this long."

"No dowry," Killian said, shrugging. "I understand they went through the family fortune paying the debts off. This is all hearsay, you understand, for no one knows the exact state of the family's finances. The lady rarely attends society functions."

"Do you know her?"

"I've met her."

"Introduce me. If she needs a protector, I'm her man."

Killian grinned. "Thinking with your cock again, are you? Virgins are off limits to men like us. You don't want to end up leg shackled, do you?"

"You're assuming the lady is virginal, Killian," Robin said. "Just because there's been no gossip about her doesn't mean she hasn't taken lovers. Look. Isn't that Lord Nottingham sniffing around her? They appear to know one another quite well. If she's acquainted with that bastard, she can't be as pure as you think. Didn't he get some girl with child and refuse to marry her? Killed herself, didn't she?"

"That's the rumor."

"Despite her obvious friendship with Nottingham, I want to meet her. Introduce me."

"Regina, my dear, what a pleasant suprise."

Regina suppressed a groan. Nottingham was the last person she wanted to see. He made her skin crawl. "Lord Nottingham," she said curtly.

"I've been thinking about you, Regina. When are you going to accept my proposal? I still have the special license I procured when I first proposed. Your refusals grow tiresome."

"I haven't changed my mind, my lord. I have no intention of marrying you."

Nottingham raked a slim hand through his slick hair and regarded Regina coldly. "That surprises me. I know your father squandered your dowry. I'm your only hope of having a husband and family."

"You could have stopped my father's decline had you wanted to," Regina replied with icy disdain."

"Why do you continue to blame me for your father's death? He brought about his own downfall. There was nothing I could do to stop him."

"So you say. But you were his friend, you should have helped him."

"That's water under the bridge, Regina. There's a quadrille beginning, shall we dance?"

"No, I-"

Nottingham gave her no opportunity to decline, hooking her arm beneath his and literally dragging her onto the crowded dance floor. She glanced back at her friend, saw her swaying dissily and tried to break away from Nottingham to go to her aid, but he swept her off into the dance. From the corner of her eye, she saw a man place a steadying hand against her friend's waist.

That one brief glimpse was enough to freeze the blood in Regina's veins. It was _him_ , the man whose coach she had robbed! Damnation! What rotten luck. Then calm prevailed once more as she recalled that he had no reason to suspect her.

"Relax, Regina, I'm not going to bite you."

"Lady Regina to you," she reprimanded. "Familiarity breeds contempt, my lord."

"We are old friends, Regina. We've known one another for many years." He leaned close. "We would be more than friends should you agree to be my wife."

Mercifully, the dance ended. "Shall we step outside for a breath of air?" Nottingham asked.

"No, thank you," Regina replied. "My friend needs me. She doesn't look well. She walked swiftly to her friend's side, stopping abruptly when she saw Mary chatting with that man. A second man she vaguely recognized was with him. Regina wanted to turn and run, but a glance over her shoulder provided her with a view of Nottingham advancing toward her. She had no choice but to seek out her friend if she wished to avoid further contact with Nottingham. She would just have to make sure she gave the disturbing man from the coach no reason to suspect she was the thief who had robbed him.

When she arrived at her friend's side, both men turned to her with expectant looks, but only one commanded her attention. In the light of hundreds of candles, his handsome face showed none of the dissipation she'd noted on thte night of the robbery. His broad shoulders strained at the seams of his superfine dark blue coat, and his tight buff breeches left nothing of his anatomy to the imagination.

He reeked of arrogance and debauchery, he was the kind of man she neither liked nor trusted. His friend was as handsome and appeared as jaded as he. Though he looked familiar, she couldn't recall his name.

"Regina, you remember Lord Killian Jones, don't you? We met him a year ago at the Eggerlys' rout. And the gentleman with him is Lord Robin Locksley, the Marquis of Sherwood. Gentlemen, my friend Lady Regina Mills."

She had robbed a marquis, Regina thought, gulping back a lump of dismay as she offered a slightly shaking hand to Lord Sherwood. In the manner of a perfect gentleman, he took her hand and bowed over it, but the way he teased her lamp with his fingertip was beyong unsettling. Regina felt the heat of his breath throught the thiing material of her glove and snatched her hand away before her trembling undid her.

"They're playing a waltz, Lady Regina, would you honor me with a dance?"

Regina was surprised that the very proper dowager dutchess would allow the controversial waltz to be played at her ball. It was still considered risque, and she hadn't bothered to learn the steps.

'I'm sorry, my lord, I'm not familiar with the steps," Regina demurred.

"They're simple, really, just follow me."

Without so much as a by your leave, he placed an arm about her waist and swept her onto the dance floor. He held her close, much too close for Regina's peace of mind.

"You have the most beautiful dark eyes," Robin said as he whirled her into a turned that caused her to stumble.

She clutched his shoulder more tightly as his strong arm steadied her. "Don't fret, a little misstep isn't a castrophe. Follow me. One, two, three-turn. One, two, three-turn. That's it," he said when she fell into the rhythm. "You have a natural feel for dancing."

Nearly breathless and caught up in the music, Regina did not reply.

"Have we met before, Lady Regina?" Robin asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"I attend few society events," Regina said, finally finding her voice. "I doubt I would forget ever meeting you."

"Strange," he mused. "I could have sworn-"

"You are mistaken," Regina said curtly.

His arm tightened about her waist, and she felt the alarming blush of his leg between her thighs as he executed a smooth turn. Though his move was not overtly sexual and in accordance with the dance, Regina felt a tug in forbidden regions of her body. When she's dance with Nottingham she'd felt nothing but revulsion, but Sherwood was not Nottingham and revulsion was definitely not what she was experiencing. The pressure of his hard male body against hers was disconcerting.

"Do you know Nottingham well?" Robin asked.

Regina blinked. "What? What did you say?" What was Sherwood implying?

"Nottingham, is he an intimate friend?"

Regina tripped over his foot, but Sherwood's strong arms remained firm and steady about her. Anger soured and she tried to pull away, but his implacable grip on her waist held her firmly in place. She had naught but words with which to flay him. "How dare you! If you're implying what I think you are, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to be impertinent."

Regina gazed up into the rakish marquis's face and saw not one particle of remorse. The man was impossibly arrogant. He deserved to be robbed. During the rest of the waltz she remained stubbornly mute, holding her body stiff and refusing to look at him.

"Are you angry with me?" Robin asked with a hint of amusement.

"Not at all," Regina lied. "I'm not some empty headed young chit who can't tell an unrepentant rake from a gentleman."

"How many unrepentant takes besides Nottingham do you know, Lady Regina?"

"Only, one, Lord Sherwood," Regina replied, looking directly into his eyes.

To her mortification, the handsome marquis threw back his head and laughed. "Touche, my lady. Well done."

Before Regina had time to congratulate herself on her glibness, Sherwood swept her out the open French doors onto the balcony. She came to rest against the railing in a dark corner, hemmed in by Sherwood's impeccable attired form.

"You looked like you needed a breath of fresh air," Robin said.

"You're mistaken," Regina said. "Return me to the ballroom immediately."

She tried to duck around him, but he trapped her against the railing with his arms braced on either side of her. "I'll let you go if you answer one simple question, Lady Regina."

Regina had no choice but to accede. She could only hope his question had nothing to do with the robbery. It didn't.

"Are you as innocent as you claim?"

"How dare you!" she cried as she swung her hand back and delivered a well aimed blow to his face. He reeled back but did not release her.

"What have I dont to deserve this kind of cavalier treatment from you?" Regina demanded.

"I want to be your lover," Robin returned, "and I avoid virgins like a plague. I saw you talking to Nottingham. His unsavory reputation surpasses even mine." He shrugged. "I just assumed-"

"You assume too much," Regina protested.

Robin stared into Regina's angry eyes, and felt a strange sense of familiarity. Something tugged at his memory, but the sensation was too vague to retrieve. He had gazed into those same beautiful eyes before, he was sure of it. Where? When? Robin knew he was acting like an unpricipled ass but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Robin wanted her. Why did this woman seem so familiar? Damn and blast! Why did she have to be an innocent? Or was she? She'd never really given him an answer.

"Once again, I beg your forgiveness, Lady Regina. I've never encountered a woman who fires my blood like you do. You're a lady, and I've treated you with disrespect, but you cann't truly blame me. You're exceptionally beautiful and even more intriguing, Lady Regina."

"Surely you jest, my lord. I had a season several years ago and am considered on the shelf. I have no dowry and no prospects, and am quite satisfied with my life."

"And no lovers," a perverse devil made Robin add.

With a sniff of disdain, Regina sidled around him and all but ran through the French doors into the crowded ballroom. She had a mission and no one was going to stop her, especially not a presumptuous rogue like Sherwood.

She rejoined her friend, and together they discussed Robin Locksley, his past and how rumors were that his Grandmama was pressuring him to wed soon and provide an heir.

A young man approached Regina, requesting a dance. She graciously accepted and was led out onto the dance floor. While going through the steps with her partner, she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck and saw Sherwood standing on the sidelines, staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. She danced several more dances with different partners, then suddently found herself facing Sherwood again. He sent the young men hanging about her a lowering look, and they scattered like leaves before the wind.

"I've requested another waltz and can think of no one I would rather share it with than you," he said, bowing before her.

"I've decided to sit out the next dance," Regina snapped. She turned to leave and found the dowager Dutchess Stanhope blocking her way.

"Regina, my dear, how delightful that you came," the dowager said with barbed enthusiasm. "We rarely see you out and about these days. Tell me," she said, leaning forward, her eyes avid with curiousity, "where did you find the funds to purchase that lovely gown you are wearing? Did you rob a bank? Or better yet, find a wealthy protector? Is Nottingham still panting after you?"

"I've managed quite nicely," Regina said. "now, is you'll excuse me, I simply must rest my feet." she added as she beat a hasty retreat.

Robin watched Regina hurry away, an amused look on his face.

"She's hopelessly on the shelf, you know," the dowager said with a hint of malice. "Her father's unsavory reputation and her lack of dowry make her quite unsuitable."

Robin recognized malicious intent when he heard it, obviously, the dowager was taking out her frustrations with the father on the daughter. Why had Regina Mills attended the ball if she was so reviled by the hostess? he wondered. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

Without waiting for a reply, he strode off. Pausing in the doorway, he scanned the crowd for Regina and failed to find her. She wasn't on the dance floor, he didn't see Nottingham either, and wondered if they were together. For some reason, the thought of Regina and Nottingham together made him angry.

Unable to locate Regina in the crowd, Robin decided to bid his grandmother farewell before he departed. Then he spotted Regina leaving the ballroom, and everything else fled from his mind. She appeared nervous, looking over her shoulder and moving quickly. Robin was suddenly sure she was meeting Nottingham at a previously designated location for an intimate tryst.

The moment Regina disappeared out the door, Robin pursued her. He saw her ascending the staircase and hung back until she reached the top landing. Surprised at his own curiosity, Robin followed. He saw her enter a chamber and stopped abruptly, wondering if he really wanted to know what was going on inside.

He wanted to know.

Robin made no attempt at stealth as he rattled the doorknob before opening the door. He saw her immediately, and the look on her face when she saw him was priceless. Surprise. Shock. Incredulity. Anger.

He remembered to breathe again when he saw she was alone, standing before an ornate chest in what appeared to be a lady's bedchamber.

Her eyes were wide with alarm as she rounded on him. "What are you doing here?"

Robin leaned negligently against the doorjamb, his arms folded over his chest. "I might ask the same of you. Hasn't he shown up yet?"

"He? Who, pray tell, are you talking about?"

"You're meeting Nottingham here, aren't you?"

Her stunned expression told him he was way off the mark. But what other reason could she have for slipping off alone?

"You're despicable!" Regina charged. "What made you think I was meeting a man?"

Robin shrugged. "What else was I to think?"

"That I was looking for the ladies' retiring room. My feet hurt, and I wanted a rest." Regina said as she started to brush past him, when he snagged her about the waist and dragged her into his arms. Her sweet, flowery scent, the pressure of her lightly clad body, her lush mouth so close to his, sent common sense fleeing. Pressing her against the solid length of his hardening body, he lowered his mouth and kissed her, using his tongue to prod her lips open so he could taste her.

Her soft breasts seemed to beg for his touch, but when he slid a hand around to caress a pouting nipple, she twisted away, staring at him as if he were the embodiment of sin.

"Why did you do that?"

Robin shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

Brown eyes flashed. "Because you're a rogue and a debaucher of women."

Robin stared into those angry brown orbs and experienced another strong tug of familiarity. "Are you sure we've never met before?"

Regina stifled a cry with the back of her hand and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing was going quite right, Regina silently groused as she reentered the ballroom looking for her friend. It was time to leave; nothing more could be gained from tonight's debale. Regina rued the day Lord Sherwood had stepped from the coach and into her life. Though she was sure he didn't associate her with the highwayman Reggie, she couldn't explain his uncanny ability to recognize something familiar with her.

Regina found her friend and suggested it was time to leave. Her aunt sensed Regina's distress and quickly agreed.

"I'll make our excuses to the dutchess," Mary said. "Are you alright? You look shaken. Did something go wrong?"

"Everything went wrong," Regina said. "Let's just get out of here, now." As Regina hurried off, anzious to leave before Sherwood intercepted her. She hated to think of the consequences if he should recognize Reggie to her.

Killian spied Robin striding into the ballroom with a determined expression on his face. Now what was he up to? Killian wondered. He had no reason to connect Lady Regina's sudden departure with his friend's dour countenance as Robin spied him and hurried over.

"Have you seen Lady Regina?" Robin asked tersely.

"She and Lady Mary just left," Killian replied.

"Damn," Robin muttered as he hurried off, leaving his friend with his mouth gaping open.

Robin ran down the long flight of stairs and out the door as the coach carrying the woman he sought pulled away from the curb.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Killian asked from behind him. "What did you say to Lady Regina to make her flee in such haste?"

"What makes you think I said anything?"

"You both went missing at the same time, then returned to the ballroom from the same direction. I know you, Sherwood. We've been friend a long time. Lady Regina is not your type."

"Are you ready to leave?" Robin asked, ignoring Killian's rebuke.

"I thought you'd never ask," Killian said with a sigh of relief. "David already left. He said he'd meet us at Brooks's."

"Let's go then. You can tell me all you know about Lady Regina in the coach."

"You're beginning to worry me, Sherwood," Killian said. "Lady Regina is off limits to men like us."

"You don't understand, Killian, and to tell you the truth, neither do I. There's something...something about her that reminds me of someone. Until I learn who, I can't let it rest."

Regina entered the stables, to find Daniel there. "What happened?"

"He was there."

"He? Who?"

"He's a marquis. Lord Sherwood, the man from the coach we robbed."

"That shouldn't worry you," Daniel scoffed. "There's no way he could associate you with Reggie. You're an earl's daughter with an unsullied reputation."

"I'm not sure about that," Regina replied as she recalled Sherwood's reaction to Nottingham and his mistaken conclusion about their relationship, and fevently wished she had stayed home.

"Shall Dan and Reggie ride again?"

"I see no help for it," Regina answered. "Placing your life in danger was never my intention. I won't ask this of you, it had to be your decision."

"When do we ride?"

"Soon. If we're lucky, we'll find a rich lord and his wife returning from a social event at one of the grand manor houses on the outskirts of London." Regina answered.

Robin's grandmother had sent a note asking that he call on her, and he tooled his curricle around the park in a misty rain to her elegant townhouse in Mayfair.

"So good of you to come, Robin," she said. "Such nasty wealth we're having."

"You didn't bring me here to talk about the weather, Grandmama. What have I done now?"

"Did any of the young ladies at the ball capture your attention?"

"There were many lovely young ladies present," Robin said cautiously.

"But none who appealed," she guessed.

"You know my views on marriage, Grandmama. Why do you continue to press me?"

Lady Patrice shook her perfectly coifed white head with sad resignation. "My dear boy, what can I say to change your mind? You had loving parents, so you cannot blame them for your aversion to marriage. What is the difficulty?"

"I don't wish to wed," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"I don't like your tone of voice, Robin."

"Forgive me, Grandmama, but I find all this talk of marriage tiresome."

"I saw you dancing with Lady Regina Mills," she remarked. "But I hope you know her lack of dowry put her on the shelf years ago."

For some reason, those words rubbed Robin the wrong way. "If Lady Regina interested me, her lack of dowry wouldn't matter. Neither would her age, which seems just about right to me."

"Really," his grandmother said with a definite sparkle in her voice. "How interesting."

"If I was interested, which I'm not. Is there anything else you wanted, Grandmama?"

"I understand the Golds are giving a lavish house party at their country estate Saturday next. I suppose you and your dissolute friends will attend."

"I have to leave, Grandmama. Don't worry about me. I like my life just the way it is." As he left Robin was far from bored as his thoughts turned to Lady Regina, the beautiful brunette who had haunted his dreams since the ball. Though he had racked his brain, he still couldn't recall where he had met her before, and he had met her, he'd stake his life on it. Yet every time he tried to retrieve her image from some buried memory, it eluded him.

A few nights later, Robin was having a drink at the Gold's estate. "What's wrong with you, Sherwood?" Killian asked. "Thought you would be off and enjoying yourself with some lady."

"I'm not in the mood," Robin muttered.

"Now I am worried."

Robin laughed. "Am I so deprayed that my lack of desire for clandestine sex rouses your suspicion?"

Killian shrugged. "What else am I to think? Unless...have you set your sights on another woman? Are you still panting after Lady Regina?"

"I never pant," Robin said, offended. "I admit Lady Regina is enticing, but you of all people should know I'm not looking for a wife. Dallying with Lady Regina would seal my fate."

"I am in complete agreement with you about holy matrimony," Killian allowed. "I know you have your reasons, just as I have mine. Would you care to share them?"

"Would you be willing to share yours?"

His lips clamped together tightly, Killian shook his head. Robin wasn't surprised at Killian's reaction, he felt much the same.

Later that night, Robin and Killian were nearly asleep as their coach rocketed down the turnpike to Town. Robin's head lolled against the squabs while Killian sprawled out beside him. After the midnight supper they had taken leave of their host and hostess and headed back to London. David heard that Lady Mary was staying the whole weekend, and he decided to stay as well.

A shot roused Robin from a light doze, then the coach ground to a halt. "Bloody hell, not again," Robin cursed, shaking himself awake. This time he was ready.

Killian was slower to awaken. 'Why have we stopped?"

"Highwaymen," Robin hissed. "Do you have a weapon? After my last encounter with them I always load and prime my pistol before venturing out."

"I have my pistol right here," Killian said, reaching into a hidden space between the squabs. "Never leave home without it. It will only take a moment to load-"

The moment escaped him as the door banged open and two highwaymen appeared in the opening. "Outside, both of you."

Robin recognized that voice despite the muffler pulled up over the highwayman's nose and mouth. What bloody rotten luck?

The highwayman spied Robin's pistol and barked, "Toss your weapon out the door."

"Do it," Robin hissed in an aside to Killian. Robin obeyed, albeit grudgingly.

"Get out!" the highwayman ordered.

Robin exited first, followed by Killian. As Robin stepped through the door onto the wet ground, he heard a sudden intake of breath and stared into the highwayman's shocked face.

"You!" the highwayman gasped.

"I didn't think we'd meet again so soon," Robin drawled as he took advantage of the highwayman's distraction and slid his pistol into his hand.

"Do you have a weapon concealed on your person?" the highwayman asked.

"Not this time, Reggie."

"Search him, Dan," Reggie said.

Robin raised his arms, concealing the small pistol in his palm while Dan searched his pockets.

"He's unarmed, Reggie."

Killiam appeared startled by Robin's use of the highwayman's names. "Are these the same highwaymen who robbed you several weeks ago?"

"The very same," Robin said.

"No one will get hurt if you do as we say," Reggie said. "Now empty your pockets and place your valuables in the sack."

Cursing, bitterly, Killian tossed his purse into the sack.

"Your jewelry too. Rings, watches, shirt studs, everything."

Robin obeyed the order and divested himself of his valuables with his left hand while keeping his pistol concealed in his right. He watched and waited for the opportunity to discharge his pistol.

Reggie tossed the sack of loot to Dan. "Get out of here, Dan. I'll stay behind and keep these two covered."

"Not on your life, Reggie. We leave together."

Reggie shot a glance at Dan, then started backing away toward a waiting horse. Robin's hand tightened on his pistol, ready to aim and fire the moment the highwaymen turned their backs. The opportunity arrived when the robbers mounted their horses. With remarkable speed, Robin took aim at Dan and fired.

As luck would have it, Dan's hose moved forward and it was Reggie, not Dan, who appeared in Robin's sights. A high pitched cry, not at all what would would expect from a rough thief, sent chills racing down Robin's back. Reggie slumped over the saddle, and Robin spit out a curse. He didn't feel good about this, not at all.

"You got him, Sherwood!" Killian shouted.

Robin started to spring to the wounded highwayman, but Dan brought his pistol around, stopping Robin in his tracks.

"Stop right there! Are you alright, Reggie?" Dan called. "Can you ride?"

Reggie's voice was strained, and Robin could tell the thief was hanging on to consciousness by a slim thread. Robin's instinct was to go to the outlaw's aid, but common sense told him it was no more than the culprit deserved.

Reggie merely grunted as Dan grasped the wounded highwayman's reins and galloped off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Thanks to all the reviews, follows, favorites and messages.**_

Regina hung on to the horse's mane for dear life. The burning in her shoulder had turned into excruciating pain, and the buzzing in her head threatened to submerge her in blackness. But she couldn't faint, she had to get home.

Think, Regina told herself. Think of anything but the agony tearing at her shoulder. Sherwood, yes, thinking of him was good. Anger could banish the pain. And she was angry. Cruel fate had placed Sherwood in her path tonight. Was she being punished for robbing rich noblemen of their baubles? How unfair that she should find the marquis in the coach after establishing that the horses pulling the conveyance did not belong to someone they had previously robbed.

Regina had thought of the marquis often since the dowager's ball. She remembered his arrogance, the heat of his body as they danced, and his disturbing ability to undress her with his eyes.

Why couldn't she forget him?

Daniel slowed the horses and moved up beside her. "Are you alright, Regina? Where did the bastards bullet hit you? Your mother is going to kill me."

"My shoulder," Regina gasped. "I think the bullet went in and out, but it hurts like the very devil."

"Hang on," Daniel pleaded."We'll be home soon."

"Are we being followed?"

"No, but we'd best hurry. Fortunately, the rain will aid us."

Suddenly a black put seemed to open beneath Regina and she swayed in the saddle "I don't think..."

She was barely conscious as Daniel pulled her off her horse and onto his own mount. He cradled her in his arms as his sturdy horse carried them both home.

Cora was waiting for them in the kitchen when they arrived. "I've brewed a fresh pot of tea," she said at the sound ot the door opening. "You must be wet to the core and half frozen."

When she turned to welcome them, the cup fell from her hand and shattered to the floor. "Regina! Dear God, never tell me she's dead."

"No, my lady, not dead, just wounded. Best put some water to boil."

"Take her to her room," Cora ordered once her wits returned."I'll put water on to boil and bring up the medicine chest." Once she had everything, she quickly made her way to her daughter's room. "What happened?"

"It was him, the marquis," Daniel spat as he stood back so Cora could tend to her wounded daughter.

Cora removed Regina's muffler and carefully peeled off her coat.

"What marquis?"

"Sherwood."

"You can tell me about it later," Cora said crisply. "I'll be needing that hot water now."

When Daniel left, Cora removed Regina's bloody shirt and quickly located the places where the bullet had entered and exited her flesh. Making a compress of clean cloths, she pressed it hard against the wound to stop the bleeding, relieved to learn she wouldn't have to dig out a bullet.

Regina remained unconscious as Cora cleaned the wound with the hot water Daniel brought, slathered it with salve and bound it with a bandage. Then she finished undressing Regina and put her into a nightgown. She had done all she could. Should a fever develop, she would be forced to call a physician, and that could prove disastrous. Cora had no idea how she would explain a bullet hole in her gently bred earl's daughter.

The tormented cry of the wounded highwayman had lodged into Robin's brain and he couldn't escape it no matter how hard he tried. Three days after the holdup, he sat in his study trying to concentrate on business issues, but his mind refused to cooperate. He had even tried to banish his thoughts by exploring more pleasurable pursuits, such as gaming at Crocker's, but when he tried sampling the women at Madame Bella's, his interest waned.

Since shooting the highwayman, Robin had tossed and turned in his bed, his mind playing the highwayman's ungodly scream over and over. He wouldn't regret shooting a criminal, but strangely, he did. He must be getting soft in his old age, Robin decided. He had shot men before, but only during times of war, when a soldier's life depended upon his good aim.

His thoughts wandered along a more pleasant path.

Regina Mills.

For reasons beyond his comprehension, his curiousity about the lady ran rampant. Where did she live? Who were her friends? Did she have enemies? Apparently, she was something of a recluse, for she was seldom seen out and about in society. Did she have suitors besides Nottingham? Unable to concentrate on the reports, he rose and moved to the window. Rain pelted against the pane, solid sheets of water splashed into the street in front of the house.

"Oi mate," Killian said as he walked into the study.

"Killian, I need some information, and since you are so good at obtaining it..."

Killian smiled. "I'm your man. What do you want to know? Or who?"

"Lady Regina Mills, I want to know everything about her."

A slow smirk grew on Killian's face. "Anything in particular you wish to know?"

"I want to know where she lives, if her father left her money, and the names of her suitors. I understand she lives with her mother. Anything you can tell me about the household will be helpful." Robin answered.

"I'll do my best," Killian promised. He turned to leave.

"I apologize for sending you out in the beastly weather," Robin said.

"Think nothing of it, just name your firstborn after me," Killian said with another smirk.

Cora wrung her hands worriedly as she fussed over her daughter, lying so pale and still in her bed. Since Regina's run in with Lord Sherwood's pistol three days ago, her recovery had been too slow to suit Cora. Regina had become feverish the day after the dreadful incident, and none of Cora's remedies seemed to help.

"Mother, are you still here? I feel so hot."

Cora regarded Regina with tender concern. "You're still feverish, dear. It's been three days. I think it's time to call a doctor."

"No!" Regina cried, struggling to sit up. "You can't Mother, you know you can't."

Gently, Cora patted Regina's shoulder and urged her to lie down. "You're becoming upset, my dear, and it's not good for you. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Rest while I fetch you a nourishing broth."

Once Cora was certain Regina was comfortably settled back in bed, she quietly left the room. Stepping around puddles of water collecting beneath the numerous leaks in the roof, she hurried to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Daniel asked as he banged a pot on the scarred table.

"Still feverish. I threatened to call a doctor, but she would have none of it." She sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm worried." She looked into the pantry and came out empty handed, her eyes filled with panic. "We don't have a soup bone. Whatever are we going to do?"

"I doubt a doctor would come out in this weather," Daniel said as he grabbed his slicker from the hook. "Don't worry, Lady Cora, I'll get you a soup bone."

Awhile later, Robin heard footsteps in the foyer and in walked Killian again. "What would you like to drink?"

Killian flashed a grin. "Brandy." Robin poured them both a drink and handed one to his friend.

"My information about Lady Regina is sketchy somewhat, but it may be of some value to you. The lady and her mother are a reclusive pair." Killian said.

"What did you learn? Can you tell me where she lives?"

"Indeed I can, I found her house. She lives south of Mayfair, in Chelsea." He pushed a piece of paper forward. "I wrote down the house number. It's not an impressive place."

Robin glanced at the address and slipped the paper into his pocket. "What else?"

"As you already know, Lady Regina lives with her mother. According to neighbors, they have two servants, a combination cook/housekeeper who comes in daily, and a man of all trades who lies on the premises. My guess is that they exist on the edge of poverty." Killian said.

"And her suitors?" Robin asked, eager to hear about this issue.

"I have learned he has proposed marriage to Lady Regina." Killian answered.

Robin went still. "Has she accepted?"

"Not that I heard. And that's the sum of it, Robin. The lady and her mother rarely attend social functions, though some old family friends still invite them. Daniel, the man of all trades, looks after them as if they were his own family."

"Thank you, Killian," Robin said as the two men shook hands, with a promise to meet later. Robin then made his way to his coach and told his coachman the only one place he wanted to go. "Chelsea, John. After that, Brooks's."

When they arrived at the formerly fashionable but now seedy residential district, Robin located the address Killian had provided and rapped on the roof. The coach halted before a narrow townhouse that might have been grand once but was now in desperate need of refurbishing. He left and headed to Brooks's for a night of gaming with Killian.

The next day, Robin exited his coach and leaped lightly to the ground. He used the knocker to announce his presence, long moments passed before the door opened, revealing a man around the same age of himself.

"How man I help you, milord?" Daniel asked.

"Please inform Lady Regina that Lord Sherwood has come to call on her. Is she receiving?"

"I...er...this is not a good time, milord."

The man appeared thoroughly rattled, and Robin wondered why. "I suggest you announce my presence to Lady Regina and let her decide."

"I'm sorry, milord, I cannot do that. Lady Regina isn't...that is, she..."

"Who is it, Daniel?"

"His lordship, the Marquis of Sherwood. He wishes to see Lady Regina."

Looking past the butler, Robin saw Lady Cora standing near the stairs, looking every bit as rattled as Daniel.

"Oh my," Cora said. "He can't. I mean tis not possible."

Without waiting to be invited, Robin stepped past Daniel into the foyer, and saw the damage the house has had to go through, there were several buckets that was on the floor to catch the water.

Robin rounded on Daniel. "What is all this?"

"The roof, milord, it leaks," Daniel answered.

"I can see that. Why hasn't it been repaired?"

"Because not everyone has your great wealth," Cora answered, stepping forward to defend Daniel.

"Where's Lady Regina?" Robin asked, ignoring Cora's gibe.

Cora cast a worried glance toward the stairs. "She's...unavailable."

Robin had had outside of enough. "What's wrong with her?"

"My daughter is a bit under the weather and not up to receiving, my lord."

"Have you summoned a doctor?"

Lady Cora paled. "That's no necessary. I'm perfectly capable of handling minor illnesses."

"The living conditions here are appalling. Tis no wonder Lady Regina is ill." Robin said as he looked around the house.

"I assure you, Regina will be right as rain very soon," Cora's said as her hands fluttered helplessly.

"I will judge Lady Regina's condition myself," he said, striding toward the stairs.

Cora placed herself in front of him. "Lord Sherwood, you cannot! It isn't done. You and my daughter are barely acquainted."

He stepped around her. "Be that as it may, I'm going up. You may come along, but you cannot stop me."

"Daniel, do something," Cora pleaded.

"What would you have me do?" Daniel asked, eyeing Robin's height and bulk compared to his own. "He is a marquis, and I'm a servant."

Robin ascended the staircase, noting as he went that the banister wobbles and the stairs treads gave beneath his weight. Cora tripped up the stairs after him, wringing her hands and muttering to herself.

"Show me the way," Robin said, letting Cora precede him.

Cora scooted past him and flattened herself against a closed door at the top of the stairs. One dark brow cocked upward, Robin placed his hands around Cora's waist and lifted her aside. Then he rapped once on the door and called Regina's name. When he received no answer, he rapped again.

"Lady Regina, tis Sherwood. Your mother said you're unwell. May I be of some help?"

This time he heard a weak, "Sherwood? Oh no, go away."

"See?" Cora said, glaring at him. "Regina doesn't wish to see you."

Robin knew he was breaking rules, but something was wrong, very wrong. If Regina needed a doctor, he was going to make bloody sure she got the care she required. Perhaps she couldn't pay a doctor, but he could.

"I'm coming in," Robin called.

He gave her a moment to prepare herself, then opened the door and stepped inside. His gaze flew to the bed, where Regina slight figure was barely discernable beneath the quilt that covered her. A wealth of hair was spread out over the pillow, framing a face that was deathly pale.

"What are you doing here?" Regina gasped.

Robin approached the bed. "You are ill. I'll send John for my personal physician immediately."

"No!" Regina protested "Please leave, my lord. I promise to send for my own doctor."

Robin stared at Regina, his brow furrowed in concern. "You're feverish. How long have you been like this?"

"A day or so," Regina said feebly. "Go away, I don't want you to see me like this."

"What have you done for her?" Robin asked, rounding on Cora. "I'm not a doctor, but I have sufficient knowledge of fevers to know you should be forcing liquids down her."

Regina tried to sit up, but Robin grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. He felt the heat of her flesh through her linen nightgown and cursed beneath his breath. Apparently, Lady Cora's homemade concoctions had done little to ease Regina's fever. He knelt beside the bed and took Regina's hand.

"Lady Regina, I know why your aunt hasn't summoned a doctor. Perhaps you can't afford medical care, but I can."

"It...isn't that," Regina croaked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Mother is taking good care of me. I don't need your help. Goodbye, Sherwood."

"You don't belong here, the roof leaks and plaster is crumbling." Robin said.

"We are aware of our situations," Cora said.

"How dare you come uninvited into our home and insult us," Regina charged.

Regina was right, Robin reflected. He hardly knew Regina Mills and her mother and had no business interfering in their lives, but a doctor was needed, and for reasons that eluded him, he felt compelled to help.

"I shall send John for my physician." Robin said again.

"Since I won't let him examine me," Regina replied, "you'll be wasting your time and his."

Exasperated, Robin dragged a hand through his hair. "Why are you refusing my help?"

"We don't accept charity. Besides, I'm sure your help comes with a price I'm not willing to pay. A man of your unsavory reputation always wants something in return."

Robin gave a snort of indignation. "I've asked nothing of you."

"I promise to summon my own doctor if you will but leave me alone," Regina assured him. She'd pledge anything to get rid of Sherwood. Her shoulder hurt like the very devil, and she felt as if she was baking in the fires of hell.

"Why are you here, my lord?" Regina asked.

"Are your suitors so few that you fail to recognize one when he comes calling? I thought you might enjoy a ride in the park."

"Another time, perhaps," Cora cut in. "Regina should rest now."

"Please go, Sherwood," Regina agreed. "Mother is right, I am tired."

"What about the doctor?" Robin pressed.

"I'll send Daniel directly," Cora replied, crowding him toward the door. "I'll show you out."

"Very well, but you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll return tomorrow."

Regina couldn't relax until Cora returned to say that Sherwood was gone.

Cora patted Regina's shoulder reassuringly. "Sherwood is interested in you, Regina. I could see it in his eyes."

"Sherwood's interests lie in one direction," Regina scoffed. "South of his belt. He wants one thing from a woman, and obviously he thinks I'm available and willing to give it to him."

"Perhaps you can bring him up to scratch," Cora speculated. "He needs an heir, and your bloodlines are impeccable."

"He's not interested in marriage, Mother," Regina said.

"If your fever doesn't subside by tomorrow, then we will send Daniel for Dr. Drayton." Cora said as Regina nodded.

Regina's pale face remained in Robin's thoughts long after he returned home. Why he should care about Regina's welfare escaped him, but he did care, and it occured to him that he should do something about it. He called for one of his manservants.

"Dale!"

Dale must have been standing outside the door, for he appeared almost instantly. "You called milord?"

"Please summon my physician and direct him to Lady Regina's home. You know the address."

"At once, milord."

"And Dale..."

"Aye."

"Instruct Dr. Barnsworth to attend me immediately after he's seen his patient. And make sure he know a bonus will be included in his fee."

"Very good, milord."

Robin knew Regina wouldn't appreciate his interference, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine why she and her mother were so adamantly opposed to seeking medical help. Was there something they didn't want anyone to know?

What secrets were they harboring?

Something about her intrigued him, beckoned him, made him want to unravel the mystery surrounding Lady Regina Mills.

A knock on his door jerked him from his reverie. Dale entered at his command.

"Dr. Barnsworth is on his way to Chelsea, milord. He promised to call upon you before he returns to his office."

"Thank you, Dale. Show him into my study the moment he arrives. And, Dale, have you learned anything about the two highwaymen that robbed me and Killian?"

"No, milord, they seem to appear and disappear quite mysteriously. I've put the word out on the street and hired Bow Street Runners to keep an eye out in all the disreputable places that thieves gather. Sooner or later they're bound to make a mistake, and when they do, you'll be the first to know."

"I did, however locate your ring at a pawn shop and took the liberty of purchasing it for you."

Robin took the ring from Dale and placed it on his finger. "You're a gem, Dale. Whatever would I do without you? As for the outlaws, I prefer to keep the law out of it until I learn their identities. Something tells me I know them, or at least one of them."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina knew something had happened the moment her mother entered the bedroom. Had Sherwood returned? What did he want now?

"What is it, Mother?"

"Sherwood has sent over his physician," Cora said. "What are we going to do now?"

Regina tried to sit up, but pain sent her reeling back against the mattress. "Damn that man! Why can't he mind his own business? Send the doctor away."

"You know that will make Sherwood more suspicious than he already is."

Concentrating on the problem at hand, Regina sought a way to avoid the physician without bringing Sherwood back with more questions. Inspiration brought a weak smile to her lips. "Show the doctor in, Mother. He doesn't have to examine me closely. You said yourself my wound wasn't infected. We'll just tell him I developed a fever for no apparent reason."

"Are you sure, Regina?"

Regina's mouth flattened. "Very sure. When the doctor reports back to Sherwood, and I'm sure he will, there will be little to report."

Prowling his study in a foul mood, Robin cursed Regina for making him care about her.. He had his reputation as a rogue to uphold. A man driven by dark secrets had no business succumbing to tender feelings.

Two hours later, the good doctor came into Robin's study. "How did you find Lady Regina Doctor?" Robin asked before the man had time to settle into a chair.

"I had no idea Lord Mills had left his family destitute. Their living conditions are appalling, and hardly conducive to good health."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Robin said.

"How well do you know the family?" the doctor asked.

"I just recently became acquainted with Lady Regina and her mother. Why do you ask?"

"I found Lady Regina to be...how shall I put it? Stubborn and uncooperative, but I did my best to reach a diagnosis."

Robin stifled a smile. Stubborn was putting it mildly. Regina had been without proper guidance too long and placed too much value on her independence. She pretended cool reserve, but intuition told Robin she was every bit as hot blooded as he was.

"Have you reached a diagnosis, Doctor? Will Lady Regina make a full recovery?"

"I found the entire visit disconcerting. The only examination the lady would allow was cursory at best. She said she'd been feverish for several days but had no other symptoms. I was allowed to listen to her heart, and it sounded strong. Her lack of other symptoms was strange, but not out of the ordinary."

"So she's going to recover?" Robin asked.

"Trust me, Sherwood, Lady Regina will be right as rain in a few days."

Robin had no choice but to trust the doctor. "Very well. Send your bill to my solicitor. I'll see that a bonus is included for your prompt attention."

"Good of you, Sherwood," the doctor said. "I'll be on my way." He headed for the door, had his hand on the doorknob when Robin said.

"One more question, Doctor. Is Lady Regina up to receiving visitors?" Robin asked.

"Give her a few days, Sherwood. You know how ladies hate to be seen when they are not at their best."

Robin nodded and let the man leave, he walked over to the big window and looked out into the back yard. He couldn't believe he was letting a woman consume his thoughts like this. She was making him care, making him want more. More than he had ever wanted from another woman before. He would give her a few days to recover then he would see for himself how she was doing.

Three days later, Regina was walking down the stairs and heading for the stables.

"Regina! Where are you going? You should still be in bed," Cora said as she came up to her daughter's side.

"Mother, I'm much better and Daniel and I are going on a run tonight," Regina said. She felt somewhat better, but she was not one hundred percent yet. But they could not afford to wait any longer.

"Then let Daniel go himself, you can't go off and risk your life again, Regina," Cora said.

"Mother, I have to. I'll be careful, I promise," Regina said as she turned and walked to the stables. Once she got there, Daniel had her horse ready for her.

"Regina, I really wished you would let me go on this alone," Daniel said. He was still quite worried about her.

"Not you too. I'm much better, let's just get this run over and then we can take a small break for a little while," Regina said as she mounted the horse, she winced as a shiver of pain swept through her.

"You alright?" Daniel asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm fine, let's go," Regina said as they took off from the stables and headed to their destination. They planned to head to the east side of the town and wait for a well looking carriage. They didn't have long to wait as a carriage approached and from the looks of it, it was very wealthy.

"Get ready," Regina said as she pulled her handkerchief over her face some to hide it. Daniel did the same as well. Once the carriage neared them, Regina took off to the front of it, while Daniel went to the rear of it, stopping it in its tracks.

"Halt!" Regina called out loudly, and pointed her gun at the driver.

"Dismount! Toss your gun to the ground," Regina ordered as the driver obeyed. Daniel came around and took her spot while she made her way to the carriage doors.

"Exit the carriage slowly!" Regina called out as the door opened and out came the man who haunted her thoughts and dreams.

"You!" Regina said, she winced as she had let her voice go and was afraid he would recognize her now.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Robin said as he couldn't believe that the bandit was robbing him for the third time.

"Robin, what is happening?" an elderly voice said from behind him. He turned and saw his grandmother stepping down from the carriage.

"Well, Grandmama, it appears we are being robbed, again," Robin answered.

"Keep your hands up!" Regina yelled as Robin looked at her. Did he know who she really was?

"How is your injury?" Robin asked.

"Why do you care?" Regina asked rather sharply. She had to be careful and not let him know who she really was. If he recognized her, their lives, all their lives would be over with. She had others depending on her.

"I was just curious," Robin answered.

"Just be quiet and put your valuables in the bag," Regina said as she tossed the bag at him.

"I know the drill," Robin said as he put his goods into the bag.

"Her too," Regina said as she motioned the gun towards his grandmama.

"Leave my grandmama alone, you have more than enough goods from me," Robin said.

"Stay with the older lady. Move to the back of the carriage," Regina said as she motioned with her hand to Robin. He walked to the back and watched as the highwayman dismounted, he saw the quick movement and heard the gasp of obvious pain that was let out.

"You're quite injured," Robin said.

"I'm fine," Regina said back through clenched teeth.

"Just so you know, I wasn't aiming at you," Robin said.

"Oh so your aim is that bad?" Regina asked.

"I'll have you know, I hardly ever miss," Robin said.

"Especially when you have your eyes set on something?" Regina asked.

"Indeed, when my eyes are set on something, I don't let anything get in my way," Robin said as his thoughts went to Regina, she was in his sights and he was determined to pursue her.

"So I take it there is a lady that you have set your sights on?" Regina asked.

"What business is it of yours if I do?" Robin asked.

"Just that I feel sorry for the lady in question," Regina said as she thought how ironic that she was the very lady in question. "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Are you deaf?" Regina asked. "I said take off your shirt."

"For what reason?" Robin asked.

"It's made of silk, it will be a great addition," Regina said. "Now take it off!"

Robin removed his jacket and tossed it to the ground and then pulled his shirt from his pants, and unbuttoned the shirt, he removed the shirt from his body and tossed it up at the highwayman.

Regina stared down at him, all the while holding the gun pointed at him. His chest was amazing, the plains of his chest were smooth and unscathed. She knew it would feel soft and warm under her hands. She could almost feel his heartbeat under her hands even from here. The muscles in his arms were well looked after and his skin was a tanned bronze all over. She could feel stirring of desire making waves inside of her, despite of who he was.

Robin watched as the highwayman looked at him. How those eyes raked his semi naked form. He wondered if the boy, cause he knew somehow that the highwayman was not that old, was attracted to men. It was whispered about in back rooms and gambling halls about men being attracted to men. Whatever adults wanted to do was fine by him, but Robin was attracted to women, and one woman in particular. He knew that if it was Lady Regina standing there he wouldn't have minded it in the slightest. He also knew that if it was Lady Regina before him, that he hoped that they both were semi nude as well.

"Put your hands behind your back," Regina said.

"What for?" Robin asked.

"You ask too many questions, your Grace," Regina said as she brought out a pair of cuffs.

"You planning on shooting me to get your revenge against me?" Robin asked.

"Of course not! Who else could I have this much fun robbing?" Regina asked as Robin chuckled slightly and turned around and put his hands behind his back, he felt her putting the cuffs on. He contemplated turning sharply around, he knew he could end this right here and now, but he didn't want to take the chance of injuring the young lad further. Once she was done cuffing him, he turned around and she pressed him back against the carriage.

"A word of wisdom, Your Grace," Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows at her. "Stop traveling these back roads so much."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said and Regina smiled under the handkerchief and was about to turn around and leave him there. But her instincts got the best of her and she turned back to him and moved the handkerchief quickly from her mouth and pulled his mouth down on hers. It was a firm kiss, a hard kiss that neither could move from.

Robin couldn't believe he was being kissed by a man, and a highwayman at that. His body was responding instantly, his passion for this highwayman, this thief was growing. He felt her tongue dart out from her mouth and lick his lips, Robin's lips opened automatically, without any thought on what he was doing.

Regina had moved so that her body was pressed up against his body. She loved the feel of his body, his chest pressed to hers. While his was hard, and hers was soft, they were a perfect match. Regina jerked back and moved the handkerchief back in place and quickly remounted her horse and Robin watched as the two highwaymen were off.

"Robin? Are you alright?" His Grandmama came over to him as John was working on getting the cuffs off from him.

"I'm fine," Robin responded as he stared down the road. His Grandmama made her way back into the carriage. Robin rubbed his wrists as he then rubbed his lips from the kiss he had just received. He smiled as he now knew something very important.

The highwayman was a woman! He had felt her small, but firm breasts pressed against him as they had kissed. And he was even more determined to find this particular woman. Was she single? Engaged? Married?

It didn't matter, he was going to find her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate them all very much!

The following weekend there was another ball that Regina was going to be attending, she was getting dressed. She tried not to fidget while her mother pulled and laced her. She hated the corset, but this dress fairly begged for one. The gown fit perfectly. The low cut bodice hugged her like a lover. The wide skirt shimmered with every move she made.

Tonight, she was going to try to snatch what little jewels she could from the hostess's own bedroom.

"Finished," Cora proclaimed, at last. "You'll capture the attentions of many a gentleman tonight. And of a few true men, I dare say."

The image of Robin Locksley went through her mind, she still could not comprehend what had come over her upon their last meeting. She had actually kissed the man! Of her own free will. She finished getting ready and quickly made her way to the ball. On the way over, her thoughts went to Robin, of the kiss she had shared with him. Would he be here tonight? And would he recognize her from their previous meeting? She didn't know if the slight tremor of her hands was from fear or anticipation.

Regina knew the moment that Robin walked into the ballroom. She felt his presence even before she saw him. The music faded away, and the conversation around her turned into an annoying buz. Instinctively, she glanced to the door. And there he stood like she knew he would be.

The dancers separating them turned into a sea of rainbow colors, then ceased to exist. All she saw was him. As Robin spotted her, he surged forward with firm, decisive steps. She watched him approach, her eyes widening as he drew closer. What if he recognized her?

Regina looked to her left and right and saw the only single man standing near her. She gripped Nottingham's arm. "Aren't you going to ask to dance?" She tore her gaze from Robin.

Even though she was no longer watching hi, she could feel him. It was as if he'd stroked her with a touch of his hand. She grabbed Nottingham's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Regina made sure over the next two hours to always know where Robin was amid the crush of people, and to be sure that she was someplace else. She danced with Nottingham so many times she lost count. When Nottingham offered to go for refreshment, she gratefully accepted. She finally had time to sneak off, she was exit out through the gardens and make her way into a side entrance.

Regina stood alone for the first time that evening. Robin's lips turned up in a slow grin of anticipation. He winced at the adulation in Nottingham's eyes. It seemed they were in competition for Regina. Her efforts to ignore him had intrigued him even more. She was working so hard at it. Each time their gazes had met, hers had skittered off. However, he had felt her attention following him repeatedly this night. It was time to put an end to her game, they both knew the ultimate result. He strode forward as he saw her make her way out of the ballroom.

The delicate scent of her had stayed in his mind, too faint to intruded, too strong to dislodge. He was eager to see if she wore the same scent that had haunted his dreams.

She was just barely on the patio of the gardens when the strains of another waltz started. "May I have this dance?" And when she turned around, Robin pulled her into his arms, not giving her a chance to respond.

Regina looked at him and shook her head in denial as Robin whirled her around.

"It's a little late to refuse, isn't it?" Robin bent closer and whispered in her ear. The scent of lillies wafted up to him. Ah, it was the same. He drew in in deeply.

His slight stubble barely gazed her cheek, causing her to shiver with a sense of delight. "Cold?" he whispered. His breath trailed along her neck.

When he drew her closer, Regina forgot to protest. Somehow it felt right. Her hand fit his perfectly, held firmly but not too tightly. His other hand rested on her back, and warmt stole through her gown at the touch. As he whirled he around the patio, she swore she could feel the warmth of his flesh against her hand, in spite of the jacket he wore.

As if of their own accord, her eyes closed. The waltz ended, and a second one started up almost immediately. Robin never released her. He smelled warm and clean and male. She drew in a deep breath and savored it.

Robin thought that Regina Mills was one hell of a lady. And, secretly, he questioned just how deep her ladylike demeanor went. Oh, how he'd like to find out. In bed preferably. As he gazed down at the beauty in his arms, his footsteps slowed. Unexpectedly, a surge of protectiveness swept over him. In an instant, he knew he never wanted to release the beauty who fit so perfectly in his arms. Silently, in a wordless vow, he swore to make her his.

He looked behind her and saw a bench, and he made his way over to it with her. He sat them down and she watched as his lips lowered and brushed hers ever so softly, licking the peak of her upper lip. Then descended a second time to steal her breath away. She could have fought the man, but not the sensations rippling through her. Never had a man dared kiss her like this. Never had a kiss invoked the feelings she was experiencing now.

She should stop him, shouldn't she? And she would. Yes, she really would. In another minute.

As if of their own accord, her arms wrapped around him. Her finers curled into the thick hair. It was as soft as she imagined it would be. A sigh escaped her lips to be caught by Robin's mouth.

Robin held her close with one arm, stroking his free hand along the length of her back. Down and up, then down again. Feather light touches interspersed with more fercent caresses before his hand slid around to her ribs and upward to the underside of her breasts. Wherever he rested his hand, it seemed to burn through to her skin. It seemed he knew where to touch, where to pause, where to stroke.

As Regina emitted another sigh, he drew her more fully into his arms and partway across his lap. Her breasts tingled where his chest pressed against them. She felt the cool metal of one button against her heated skin exposed above her daring decolletage.

She ran one hand down his neck, over his shoulder, and onto his chest. Regina shivered from the sudden chill she felt in Robin's arms. She pushed against his check with her one hand. When he didn't move, she brought her other hand and pushed harder. She wrenched her mouth away from his.

Robin pulled her back against him, ignoring her hands spread against his chest. He took her lips once more.

Regina thought why did he have to be so large? Her hands seemed lost against his broad chest, and quite useless. She pushed harder, leaning away as far as she could.

Reckless now, she bit down on his lip.

"Yeow," His yelp rent the night air. "What was that for?"

"Let me go," Regina spat between clenched teeth.

"I didn't see you resisting a minute ago," Robin said as he released her and wiped his hand across his mouth. A spot of blood glistened on his finger.

She reached up and gently touched his lip. "I'm sorry."

"You better return inside. I'll call on you tomorrow, Regina."

"No."

"We'll talk tomorrow," he insisted.

"Robin-"

"Damnit, Regina. Go inside. Right now I'm not in the best of moods to talk."

What he wanted was to have her back in his arms. It didn't matter that she could be a spitting wildcat when it suited her. He still wanted to draw her close, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her for a very long time. He wanted her.

Regina stared at him, reading the desire in his eyes.

"No, never again." Her words were soft, barely discernable.

"Tomorrow," His assured voice was loud in the surrounding quiet.

"Never." Regina said as she surged to her feet. Without sparing Robin another glance, she raced away. Once she neared the carriage, Daniel whispered into her ear.

"We have to hurry and change, there's a baron with a bucket load of gold coming here in less than an hour," Daniel said as Regina quickly entered the carriage and together they headed home to get ready.

Robin walked to the edge of the patio and took a few deep breaths, Regina was playing hard to get but he was determined to not let her escape him.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," a voice said from behind him.

"Hello Killian," Robin said as he turned around to face his friend.

"I'm sure you enjoyed the attentions of Lady Regina," Killian said with a smile on his face.

"Your point, Killian?" Robin asked.

"Careful, my friend. If I didn't know better, I would say you look smitten right now. Frustrated, but smitten," Killian said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Knock it off Killian," Robin said.

"Well maybe this might help you then, I hear that there is a very wealthy baron making his way here this very night, and I also hear that he is bringing with his a good amount of his fortune," Killian said.

"So?" Robin asked, not sure where Killian was going with this.

"Well, you don't think your highwaymen that robbed you might try to hit it as well?" Killian asked as Robin smiled.

"Which direction is he coming from?" Robin asked, thinking if he hurried he might be able to catch his highwayWOMAN. And if he did he wanted to get a few answers from her, one being why she kissed him. Robin got his answer from Killian and quickly made his way from the estate, determined to catch his thief.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Thank you for all the reviews, messages, follows and favs!

Regina made sure all of her hair was tucked under her cap, and the handkerchief snug on her face as she waited for the carriage to make its way. She was ready to get this over with and put this behind her. Robin had distracted her too much tonight, she needed all the funds she could get so that she would stop being in the same circle as Robin Locksley.

Daniel was going to wait down the road just a little bit, just in case she needed backup. As she heard the sounds of a horse approaching she jumped from her horse with her gun raised. She only saw a riderless horse there, she heard footsteps from the right of her and was turning her head. She gasped. Robin Locksley, gun in hand, unflinchingly faced the barrel of her pistol. Her hand shook, betraying her. Shoot, her mind screamed for survival when he took a step towards her. Her hand trembled, and she covered it with her other hand.

"Stop," she called out hoarsely.

In the next instant, Robin lunged.

Regina screamed as Robin's shoulder caught her full force, sending her backward. The pistol flew from her grasp.

She tumbled back over a fallen log and hit the ground with a breath stealing thud. Dazed, she struggled to draw air into her lungs. Before she could succeed, Robin straddled her.

Staring into his hard face, she drew in a shuddering breath. Anything she might have said was frozen in her throat as she watched him reach for her cap.

 _No_. She screamed the denial in her mind, powerless to stop him.

Robin yanked off the woolen cap, along with her handkerchief and watched, Regina's long, dark hair tumble down around her face and over her shoulders. The clear moonlit night exposed her fully to his gaze. He felt as if he had taken a blow to his stomach, almost doubling over with the pain of recognition. _Regina, His Regina._

Her lips trembled under his study. When her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, he felt rage boil through him.

"You're the highwayman?" he forced the words out.

He half hoped she'd deny it, come up with some excuse he could accept. Right now he'd take anything. Anything to cure the pain slicing through him at her betrayal. She had played him for a fool.

"I couldn't shoot you," Regina whispered.

"Robin! Everything alright?" Killian called out as he held Daniel by his arm.

"We're fine, take the boy back to the manor. I have a few things to discuss with this one," Robin said as he ran his hands over her face, tracing her eyebrows, temples, cheekbones, down to her lips. He trailed the pad of his thumb across her parted lips. They trembled under his touch. Just tonight she had clung to him, melting with his kisses. He felt a matching fire in his loins. Damn himself for a fool, he still wanted her.

She was a liar, and he still wanted her with a desperation that couldn't be denied. He shuddered with the intensity of his desire for her.

Beneath him lay one half of the famed highwaymen, he had thought about this highway woman for awhile. Since she had kissed him. Had started to become confused about his mind thinking about her and Regina, and now to know they were one in the same. A small part of him was pleased in knowing that Regina, posing as the highwayman, had chosen to kiss him.

Beneath him lay the other half of himself. The woman his blood boiled for no matter how many times he spent time in her company. Both as the highwayman and as the beauty at the balls.

As his gaze pinned hers, he fought an inner battle. He'd been raised to put duty above all else. He had a duty to turn her in, his course had already been determined.

A single tear fell from Regina's eyes to run down her temple and onto his hand. He shivered, watching the drop roll across his knuckles. It was warm with her life. It was his undoing.

Robin released his hold on her face, brushing the pads of his fingers across the moisture at her temple. Her hair lay tumbled over her shoulders. The dark strands sprawled across the grass, shimmering in the moonlight. He brushed the silken strands with one of his hands. Her hair rippled and curled around his fingers, as if the tendrils had a life of their own. He eased his hand from her hair and stared down at her. She took his breath away.

Unable to stop himself, he ran his hands over her neck to her shoulders and down her arms. Her skin was velvet smooth under his palms. Capturing her wrists, he raised her arms above her head and held them there.

Regina stared into his eyes. Fear, defeat and wonder shone through to him. She trembled under his hands. He held her tightly, giving no chance of escape. Another tear trailed across her temple.

Robin ducked his head and caught the tear with his tongue. It tasted salty, the essence of the woman beneath him. He moaned against her hair, inhaling the sweet scent that he associated only with her. Her breasts were soft beneath his cheek, and he rubbed his torso back and forth across her. In spite of the boy's clothing, Regina was all woman beneath him. He strove to bring his raging desire under control. He would not. He had to turn her in. He could not.

He collapsed on top of her, taking her lips in a thorough kiss. Parting her lips, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Velvet softness greeted him. He drank of her deeply.

His breath caught in his chest. Pulling back, he brushed his tongue back and forth across her moist lips. Her own tongue darted out to her bottom lip, where he caught it and drew it into his mouth, holding it prisoner.

Regina sighed against him, and he captured the sound of it as well. His mouth covered hers with a thoroughness that robbed them both of breath. He felt Regina shiver beneath him It took another moment to realize the silent sobs racked her body. His kiss softened, gently touching her lips, her tear drenched cheeks.

He released her wrists, cradling her in his arms and turning on his side. He held her closely, tenderly.

"Ah, my sweet. What am I to do?"

Regina wiped her cheeks with the cuff of her dirty shirt like a child. "I...I almost never cry," she hiccupped. "I don't."

"I know, my sweet."

"I'm sorry, Robin," Her voice cracked on his name,

It cut through him, piercing any resolve he might have still held.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered. "I had no choice."

He thought he heard her murmur the word 'promise' but couldn't be sure.

"You have to turn me in," She bit her lip, the added. "I understand."

"I know." He must. He clenched his hand into a fist. A shudder racked his body in a convulsive movement. As he stared into her dark eyes, he had his answer.

The only one he could live with.

"I can't do it," he ground out the denial.

Regina didn't think she heard the words correctly.

"God help me, I can't" he groaned.

"But-"

"You will marry me, Regina."

Marry him. Marry him? She couldn't. It would be going against everything. No matter how much she craved his touch, she couldn't marry him. It would destroy what little honor she had left.

She turned her head, pressing her cheek against the damp grass. The earth was moist, musty. She inhaled deeply, trying to draw strength from it to give him her answer.

"No." She shook her head. "No," she repeated.

Robin caught her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "You will marry me. Tomorrow."

When she opened her mouth again, he cut her off. "Marry me or go to Old Capitol Prison."

Regina swallowed and spoke clearly, pulling on all the strength she had left. "Then, I will go to the prison."

Robin wanted to shake her in frustration. Damn the woman. Did she not have any idea of what awaited her there?

"There is always the chance you could face the hangman's noose. Are you still so eager to go to prison?"

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, no, Regina. " Robin's hold on her chin tightened until she cried out.

He immediately released his grasp, gently stroking her skin. She trembled under his touch, and he felt himself tremble in return. He wanted her with a fire that could not be denied. He had never experienced this before with any other woman. What was so different about Regina? The word 'love' crept insidiously into his mind, and he forced it out. He didn't love her. It was desire, lust, he was experiencing.

He would have her. And keep her safe. His status would ensure it. She would never survive in prison. He knew it with a certainty that shook him to the core of his being. He must save her from herself. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Worse yet, he knew she would hate him as well.

"Regina," He hardened his voice when she turned her head to face him. "If you refuse to marry me, I will send your mother to prison along with you."

He ignored her gasp of horror although it tore at him. "Shall I have Cora Mills arrested along with you? The choice is yours. What will it be?"

Silence stretched through the night as he waited for her answer. _Please, dear God_ , he prayed.

In that instant, she hated him. She thought she had sensed a tenderness in him. But she couldn't have. He was as hard and unyielding as they came. A snob through and through. He held the condemning secret of her identity. He could destroy the only person who cared for her. She had no choice. She would become his wife and hate him all the more for it.

"I'll marry you, you bastard. But you will regret it until your dying day." She promised him.

"So be it."

With a mirthless laugh, Robin stood to his feet, then pulled her up to his side.

"Come, my loving bride to be." Irony tinged his voice.

"Never loving, Robin. Remember that." She jerked her hand from his. "Where are you taking me?"

"To your home for now, by noon tomorrow the papers will be in order. You need a good night sleep, in preparation for our wedding night. We will be married tomorrow afternoon."

Regina opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Married. The enormity of what she had agreed to hit her full force. "If we marry this soon, people will think I've been compromised, possibly carrying your child."

"Well then to stop the gossip, I'll make sure you don't get pregnant until after our first month of marriage," Robin promised her.

"So you plan on me carrying your child then?" Regina asked, she had thought one day she wanted to be a mother, but their circumstances had chased that idea out of her head.

"Who else would I bestow that honor to?" Robin asked.

"Your mistress perhaps?" Regina said and couldn't help the jealous tone that came with her words.

"I have no mistress, rest easy in knowing you are the only want I wish to share my body with," Robin said.

"How comforting," Regina said sarcastically.

"Remember those words, after we make love," Robin said with a smirk.

"You know I hate you," she whispered to him.

"I believe that you have already made that clear, my sweet. But you will play the blushing bride. And play it well. Your mother will depend on it."

Anger raged through Regina. She raised her chin and faced him squarely. "You will regret this, Your Grace. I swear it."

"I'm sure I will."

He scooped her up into his arms and tossed her on his horse. As she mounted behind her, she thought she heard him groan, "But I'm damned anyway."

Regina tried to hold herself stiff, refusing to rest her body against his. She would not curl against him like a thankful pet cat.

With every step the large horse took, Regina bounced. She grasped the saddle, struggling to stay upright and as far from Robin as she could.

Finally, Robin swore in disgust ad pulled her back against him. "You'll unseat us both."

He held her firmly in his arms. Regina tried to keep herself stiff in his embrace, but it became harder and harder. The heat from his chest seared through her clothes to her back. It warmed her in a devious way. His breathing rumbled against her ear. It lulled her, soothed her.

Little by little, Regina relaxed. She was so tired. The last three nights she had slept little and traveled a lot. The problems she faced seemed enormous, too large to confront. She stifled a yawn and struggled to keep her eyes open. Before they reached the edge of town she was fast asleep in his arms.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Robin murmured softly.

Regina heard the words as if in the distance. She snuggled against her bed. If she ignored the voice, maybe it would go away and leave her sleep. A feather light caress at her temple startled her awake, and she snapped open her eyes. Robin filled her gaze.

"You're home, my sweet," he whispered, his voice husky.

Regina stared at him, and the memories rushed over her. How she wished it could be different.

Robin dismounted and reached out to her. She thought she saw sadness in his eyes, but she had to be wrong. He was getting what he wanted, wasn't he? And she was caught in a snare more dangerous that any laid in the woods.

Robin caught her in his arms and swung her down from the horse. As she knew he would, he slid her body down against his. Pressed between the horse's solid side and Robin's equally firmly muscled body, Regina forced herself to stay rigid. He would get nothing willingly from her. He would have to take everything.

 _He will,_ an inner voice warned.

Regina shivered against the thought. What had she gotten herself into? The jaws of the trap closed more fully around her.

"Relax my sweet, tomorrow you will know every inch of me, as I shall know every inch of you," Robin promised.

"What you want, you will have to take by force," Regina promised.

"We shall see," Robin said as his words were barely out, and he was touching her, his lips over hers, his arms protectively encircling, and a warm and wonderful feeling washed over and through Regina as he joined their mouths gently. The kiss was not demanding or harsh, but warm and intoxicating in the most extraordinary way. The kiss lingered. Regina was in no hurry to break away, and apparently neither was Robin.

"No forced needed," Robin whispered into her ear. "Good night, my sweet." And with that Robin turned and mounted his horse and watched as she went into her home. Come tomorrow she would be his lover, his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Regina woke up to the sounds of her bedroom door being opened and two maids that were sent from Robin to help prepare her for her wedding day. Her mother was still in the bed, very upset over last night's episode.

"Good morning Lady Regina, we're here to help you for your big day," one of the maids said as she started to prepare a bath for Regina.

"You're to eat now," the other maid said as Regina rolled her eyes and went to the windows to look out first.

"With a man like His Grace Robin, she'll be needing her strength," one of the maids said to the other as they both giggled.

Regina let out an angry breath as she heard their words, her wedding night; one where Robin would have sex with her. She had tossed and turned all night, trying to come up with a solution to this problem she had gotten herself into but came up empty handed.

"Beautiful. His Grace chose you a right pretty wedding dress." one of the maids said as they draped it on the bed.

Regina sat down and started to eat her breakfast. She had known he was trouble from the start. She should have never flirted with him, never let herself get distracted by him. Look where it had gotten her. But she argued, nothing on this earth could have kept her from him. Did he feel the same way? Did he care for her just a little, she thought, wistful.

Why was he doing this? There had to be more to it than merely a way to get her in his bed. He'd decided on that almost from the first, she'd bet. What lay behind a proposal?

"Miss?" one of the maids touched her arm. "If you're done with eating, you'd best be getting ready. The minister and his wife are downstairs awaiting. It was so nice how His Grace arranged everything so you could have the wedding here like you asked."

"What?" Regina choked out the word. She hadn't asked for any of this. It was obviously Robin's way of ensuring she'd go through with the wedding.

Regina stood still while one of the maids, laced her and assisted with the gown. After her hair was brushed and pinned, Regina stared at the woman in the mirror. Once again questions chased each other across her mind.

At a knock on the door, she whirled around. It opened to reveal Robin decked out in his finiest. Her mouth went dry, and she stared at her future husband. He seemed taller today, more forbidding, until he smiled and his dimples gleamed. It softened the lines of his face, disarming her.

Regina found herself starting to return his smile until she remembered her vow. She would give him nothing willingly. She met his warm gaze with a chill one of her own.

"Regina." Robin held out his arm. The softly spoken order brooked no argument.

Head held high, she crossed the room. Her hand trembled as she placed it on his arm, and she damned the circumstances that forced her to go through with this.

The walk downstairs seemed endless to Regina. She wished she could scoop her skirts and flee the whole unreal scene. Her mother dabbing at her eyes with a lace handkerchief, the minister and a strange woman beside him, the maids he had sent with wide grins on their faces, all waiting for her. Even Killian was there, as Robin's best man evidently.

What would they do if she ran? She wouldn't. She'd made her choice, and she'd see it through.

Robin drew her to a halt at his side. Although she felt his hand on hers, holding her in place, Regina shut everything else out. The words of the ceremony floated past her. She spoke at the right time, said the correct answers. The words that would bind her to Robin.

At the same time, her mind kept telling her this couldn't be happening. She shut out the minister's voice. She couldn't be marrying Robin. No, it was impossible. She couldn't be marrying someone she didn't love. And she certainly wasn't in love with Robin. Was she?

The answer came with the force of a blow as Robin slipped the gold ring onto her finger. She caught the look Robin gave her as she put a ring on his finger, the ring she had stolen from him. Yes, she loved him. That's why she had let him force her into marriage. Force? No, if she had truly wanted to find a way out she would have. Damnation, she loved him. Truly was in love with the man.

Regina reeled with the shock of her revelation. She loved Robin.

"Man and Wife." The minister's words penetrated the daze that enveloped her.

She looked up at Robin, her husband.

His face filled her vision. It was his eyes that held her, pinned her in place. His blue gaze questioned, sought, found. As she watched his eyes darken, and the look became more pronounced, she knew his stamp of possession. Her breath rushed out in a gasp.

"May kiss the bride," came from far away.

Robin needed no further encouragement. Before Regina could even finish her gasp, he pulled her into his embrace. His arms closed around her, trapping her hands against his chest. Beneath her palms she felt the steady beat of his heart. As he bent over her, the beat increased to match her own.

Eyes wide open, Regina watched as Robin's face came closer and closer. Slowly his head descended until his lips were but a breath away from her own.

"Wife," he whispered the word agains her lips as his took hers.

This kiss was different. It claimed as surely as if he had spoken. Closing her eyes against the real world around them, Regina revelled in his claim and dug her fingers into his jacket.

Husband. The word echoed silently through her mind. Beloved husband.

She returned his fervor as she had never dreamed possible. Kiss for kiss. Caress for caress.

When Robin drew her lips from hers, Regina swayed toward him. Her fingers curled against his jacket. Gently, he caught her hands in his and disentangled them from the cloth. He returned her gaze.

Breath and reality returned at the same time. Flushed, Regina stepped away from Robin. So much for her vow to give nothing willingly. She couldn't have returned his kisses more willingly if she had tried to.

Shame rose over her in waves. What of her vow? Where was her pride? It was all she had left. That, and her love for Robin, her conscience reminded her.

"Regina," her mother said as Robin let go of Regina. "I always knew you could get him if you set you cap."

"I didn't set my cap-

Robin's arm about her waist stopped anything she was going to say. She attempted to step away, but he pulled her against him. Regina pratically had to bite her tongue to keep back her answer.

"Well I can see that someone is a little eager for the honeymoon," Cora said as she smiled at Robin who grinned back. "He's a good man, Regina. Treat him right. I'll miss you, come visit when you can." She hugged her daughter and left them alone.

"I'll help you get ready to leave," one of the maids said as she took Regina up to finish packing for her move to Robin's home. Once they were done, they made their way back down, Robin helped Regina into his carriage and they were off. Neither said a word on the way to Robin's estate. He helped her out once they arrived.

"I'll help you upstairs," the maid said as she winked at Robin and took Regina's arm.

Regina wanted to pull away. She bristled at the implied message from the maid. Damn the man. He thought all he had to do was touch her, and she would fall willingly into his chagrin, she admitted it was close enough to the truth.

Once upstairs, Regina was unprepared for the speed with which the other women helped to undress her. When she tried to protest, the maid shushed her and winked.

Regina's temper increased with each knowing wink. By the time the maid had dropped the gossamer thin nightgown over her head and brushed her hair into a cloud of curls, Regina was ready to scream. Then the maid insisted on the crown of flowers woven into her dark hair.

"Enough," Regina finally snapped, ducking her head.

"Sorry, ma'am. Of course you would be anxious for your husband to come up." the maid then walked to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"No, it's-"

"No need for apologies," the maid chuckled. "I understand." She walked back to Regina, took her by the arm, and led her to the bed. "Now in with you. He will be here soon enough."

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it. There was nothing she could say that would convince this woman that she wasn't the blushing bride eagerly awaiting her husband. Right now, she was almost willing to let the maid believe anything she wanted as long as she left.

With one last wink, the maid patted the covers, crossed the room, and slipped out the door.

Regina fumed. Thanks to Robin everyone thought she couldn't wait for the bridal night. She didn't know who she was angrier with Robin or her mother for siding with him, or herself. Right now she was furious with all three.

Everyone was so eager to assume she was panting for the man. Well, she wasn't. She would give nothing of herself willing to Robin. And she wouldn't wait meekly in bed for him. She threw back the covers and strode across the room.

The woman in the mirror faced her looked as if she was prepared for her lover. Clothed in a sheet gown, flowers in her hair, and cheeks flushed, Regina cringed at the picture. She wasn't waiting for a lover. Robin didn't love her. Did he? Of course not.

Regina picked up the brush and threw it across the room. It landed with a dissatisfying thud on the braided rug by the bed. Next, she yanked the flowers out of her hair. She wouldn't allow herself to be presented to him as a pretty package just waiting to be unwrapped. She threw the mangled flowers across the room.

Robin didn't love her, did he? Could he? Her pulse raced. Perhaps? No, it couldn't be. She would know if he loved her, wouldn't she? Her heart stilled in her breast. Perhaps if he loved her, everything would work out. She had to find out.

Scooping up the equally thin dressing gown, she hurriedly put it on. Her smile widened as she carefully buttoned each one all the way to the floor. Now for a few answers. She slipped her feet into matching slippers and crossed to the door.

As her hand closed over the knob, she paused. Why did she feel as if she were going out to meet a lion in its den armed with nothing more than a twig? She brushed the thought off and swung open the door. The house seemed shrouded in silence. Her feet made almost no sound on the steps. At the bottom of the stairs she paused. Light shone from under a door down the hall.

Likely a study, she thought. At least a booklined room wouldn't have a prepared bed in it. Raising her chin and her spirits, she strode to the door.

Her knock sounded timid to her ears, and she pounded the second time. Her knuckles rapped loudly in the stillness.

"Come in." Robin called out.

Gathering up her courage, Regina opened the door and stepped inside the room. Robin sat behind a large wood desk that gleamed from frequent polishing. A matching pair of wing chairs sat with their leather backs to her. She glanced around. It was a man's room, and she felt strangely out of place in the stark masculinity the room emitted. Or was it Robin who radiated pure maleness?

At her entrance, Robin sat down his glass with a thunk. Dark amber liquid sloshed over the side to puddle in a darker pool on the wood. Regina caught her bottom lip in her teeth, causing an uncomfortable reaction from him, from the lower part of him. He watched her every move with an intensity that was unsettling. His half closed eyes devoured her from across the wanted her with a raging desire that shocked her.

Heat radiated across the distance separating them. She felt an indescribable warmth in the pit of her stomach. It inched downward to settle at the apex of her thighs. She took a step forward, then another one. She stopped at the wing chairs.

She slowly released the air from her lungs. Robin's eyes never left hers. They held both a question and a command. Her first impulse was to run to him, but she held back. She had to know, first.

"Robin." Regina paused and swallowed down the building trepidation that caught her. She had to know. "Do...do you...love me?"

"What?" His voice was husky. It almost sounded hoarse from disuse.

She licked her lips. "I asked if you loved me."

He looked away from her. "No." The single word was harsh, cutting.

"Then, why did you marry me?" She asked, fighting the tears.

He faced her again, and his gaze had cooled. "To keep you safe from prison."

"You're lying. Why else?" There had to be another reason. She knew that as sure as she breathed.

He clenched his teeth together. "You want an answer. I warn you, you may not like it."

"What? Go on."

Her bloos slowed in her veins. Maybe she shouldn't push it, an inner voice gave warning. She had to know. She tenses waiting for his answer.

"I would not be played a fool in front of my friends and family."

"Played a fool?"

"What would you call it, my sweet? I courted the famed highwayman, the same one who robbed me in front of my friend and my family." He turned away from her.

She had her answer; He had marrie dher because he wouldn't be played the fool; well neither would she. She turned to leave the room.

"Regina." The word echoed Robin's longing and pain.

She turned around to face him. She could not have refused.

"Come to me," he asked in a whisper soft voice that threatened to mesmerize her. "My wife." The last was spoken as soft as a caress.

Part of her longed to go to him. Another part of her knew she would hate herself if she did.

Regina took a step back. She bit her lower lip again. "I can't."

Robin surged to his feet. He shoved the glass of bourbon out of his way. It sailed across the room and clattered against the wall where it shattered, littering the floor with glass shards.

"Yes, my sweet," Robin answered. His voice once again held that lilting, mesmerizing quality.

As he came towards her, Regina reached out of survival instinct. In the next instant she had sprinted to the other side of the desk. The wooden desk separated them. She clenched her fists and watched him warily.

Robin eyed her, his gaze heating with every breath. He lunged to the side, and she jumped the opposite direction. A lazy, sexy smile curled his lips. He reached up with one hand and unbuttoned the top button of his jacket. Regina's eyes widened. She continued to watch as he freed the buttons one by one. She could no more hav elooked away than stopped breathing. He peeled the jacket off and dropped it carelessly to the floor. His bare chest glistened in the light of the lamp.

The smile never left Robin's face. He leaned forward, and his whiskey scented breath teased her. "Have you tired of your game yet, my wife?"

He tugged off one boot, then the other.

"How much have you had to drink?" she blurted out.

He stepped to one side, and she to the other.

"Not that much, my sweet." The lazy smile returned. "My second drink." He jerked his head towards the wall where the drink was.

"Tired yet, my sweet?" Robin asked. The soft timber of his voice gave warning.

A second later, he lunged across the desk. Regina squealed and jumped to the side. She scurried around when he straightened. Cautiously she kept the desk between them. They were both breathing heavily. The game was becoming dangerous. She could sense it.

She looked into his eyes, there was now tenderness, excitement, and most of all desire reached out to her. Before she realized what he was doing, Robin feigned to the left, she jumped to the right. He lunged and caught her around the waist.

He held her tight against him, and before she could move he lowered his lips to take hers. His mouth moved over hers, opening her lips, taking all she had, demanding all she could give.

As her hands stilled against his chest, his hands moved up from her waist to stroke her back. The material seemed to melt away, so strongly could she feel his hands caressing her skin. When he stepped away, Regina felt bereft.

Ever so slowly he unbuttoned the dressing gown. One by one the fasterners gave way to his fingers. Robin knelt before her. He unbuttoned the button at her knee. Then the next. And the next...

The gown lay open to his fingers. The gossamer thin undergown revealed every curve in the lamplight. She heard his rush of breath, felt it searing her skin.

He caressed her ankles with his fingertips. Flames lapped at the edge of her senses. She felt ready to erupt into a forest fire. He ran his palms up her calves, around the back of her knees, up her thighs. Regina trembled under his touch.

Lowering his hands again, he stroked her legs all the way to her ankles. Bending, he placed a feathery kiss on first one ankle, then the other. His fingers skimmed the backs of her calves and circled her knees.

Robin raised one knee and touched his lips to the back of her knee. Turning, he mouthed a kiss on her other knee. Regina had difficulty breathing. She dropped both hands to his shoulders as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand much longer.

As he raised his hands higher, she felt the muscles in his shoulders flex. They were hard and slick under her fingertips. Regina gripped tighter. His roughened fingers made a path up her thighs, stopped, retreated. Once again he placed gentle kisses, this time above her knees. His hands inches upward with agonizing slowness, then circles her thighs.

He rained gentle kisses on her inner thighs. She parted her legs, giving him more access. Once again, roughened fingertips played with the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Moist kissed trailed upward, higher and higher. Bringing her closer and closer to what she didn't know and couldn't even guess at right now. All she knew was she wanted more. More than he was giving.

Regina moved her hands to the end of his curled her fingers in his hair. Her breath came in ragged spasms. Robin's hands stilled. Regina moaned her protest. He drew back his head, meeting the desire in her own gaze. Slowly he stood to his feet. Swinging her into his arms, he held her against him and lowered his head to place a searching kiss on her lips.

Her mouth opened invitingly to him. Needing no more encouragement, he touched her tongue with his own, then circles hers, darting and tasting. She darted her own tongue out, seeking the silken inside of his mouth. Robin groaned against her lips. She caught the sound and savored it.

Without breaking the embrace, he carried her to their bedroom . Tenderly he lowered her to the softness of the bed. She tightened her arms around him, savoring the feel of his bare skin. When he drew back she whimpered. He returned to take her lower lip in his, then release it. Licking the side of her mouth, he trailed a moist path to her chin. He caught it in his mouth, suckling and kissing.

With agonizing slowness, he lowered his hands from her shoulders to rub his palms across her breasts. The soft flesh swelled under his touch as she arched to meet him.

"Yes, my sweet. Yes," His ragged whisper stirred against her skin.

She felt the heat of his hands on her breasts even through the thin material of her gown. It was heaven on earth.

He took her breasts fully into his mouth. His moistness dampened her gown, leaving dark circles around her nipples when he pulled away. The damp material rubbed against her sensitized nipples.

She smoothed her chin back and forth across the top of his bent head. His hair was soft against her cheek. She breathed in, relishing his scent. He traced the outline of her breasts, the pads of fingertips both rough and gentle at the same time. As she closed her eyes, he moved downward to caress the soft curve of her hip, then ran his palms over her thighs. He covered her core, rubbing his palm back and forth.

Regina jerked beneath him.

"Robin." Her voice trembled on his name. She caught his wandering hand and held it in both of hers.

Searching his eyes, she continued haltingly. "I'm not...I mean I'm..." She blushed. "I haven't had much experience," she finally blurted out.

"Hell, I knew that the first moment I kissed you." He gently brushed her hair back from her forehead. His fingers glided through the silken strands.

Tenderly, he cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his head, never releasing her gaze. His lips brushed hers, sipped, then drank fully, cherishing.

He eased the gown over her shoulders, his fingers drawing a line from her shoulder to her elbow to her out his tongue, he traced around one nipple, then the other. Regina gasped her pleasure.

His tongue found the valley between her breasts, laving it thoroughly. He alternatively licked and kissed his way down to her navel, drawing the gown before his path. Not pausing or giving her a chance to recover from his loving assault, he dipped his tongue into the indention of her navel.

Regina writhed beneath him. Panting for breath, she kneaded his shoulders and back. The muscles rippled under her fingertips.

Lower and lower he went. He covered her hipbones with damp, heated kisses then touched her core with his mouth. Flicking his tongue at the little nub hidden there.

Regina buckled beneath him as if struck by the white hot heat of a lightning bolt. The fire raged within her, out of control. She felt as if she were being consumed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and she smothered the cry that was building up within her.

"Robin," she cried out his name.

He raised his hips and drew the gown over them. She felt it glide past her ankles to fall on the floor. She was past caring.

"Robin," she cried again.

"One moment, my sweet," his voice was roughened with desire.

She moaned when he leaned away, leaving her aching. As he reached for his trousers, she stared, unable to look away. She knew she should, but couldn't. Her gaze was drawn to him as if bewitched. He was magnificent.

Her cheeks burned at the wantonness of her thought. But it was the truth. He took a step toward her, and she trembled with a mixture of desire and misgiving.

Robin touched her cheek with incredible tenderness. As he bent to join their lips, all else ceased to exist. His lips were soft against hers, gentle. He sipped her sweetness. Regina felt cherished, loved. She closed her arms tight around him, pulling him down to her.

Robin cradled her in his embrace. She was here, and she was his. He had lost count of the number of times he had dreamed of holding her like this, of making love to her. He settled his chest over hers. She was his life, the other part of him. His wife. His breath hissed out in a ragged groan.

This time it was Regina who captured the sound. Drawing his head down, her lips took his, asking for more. She ran her hands the length of him from the cords of his neck to the firm muscles of his thighs.

He deepened the kiss, nearly sending her over the edge. Heat radiated around them, enclosing them in a cocoon of fire. She arched against him. It was all he needed.

Robin ran his hand down her thighs, parting her legs for him. He dipped his finger into her sweet flesh. She shuddered and convulsed against him. His caress deepened, and she cried out. She ached, for what she didn't know. She writhed under his touch.

Regina was moist, more than ready for him. He slid one hand behind her, shifting his weight, yet still holding her close. Their breaths mingled together. Instinctively she sought more.

Robin eased into her, filling her little by little. When he met with resistance, he deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth. At the same moment, he penetrated her innocence in one shattering, sparkling moment.

"Regina," Robin whispered.

Regina's startled gasp shuddered into a moan of pleasure as he began to move against her. Flames licked up from where their bodies joined to consume her, both mind and body. She held to him tightly, following him into an incandescent place where only the two of them existed.


End file.
